GMD Halloween
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Olivia Flaversham has been having nightmares and Basil of Baker Street has to capture a serial killer. Does this killer connect to both of them? (Parody of Halloween 5)


She was just lying on her bed sleeping when all of a sudden, Olivia started to writhe. In her head Olivia can see the tower of Big Ben where the clouds were darkening. She raised her hand but it wasn't her own, though it looked familiar since it was dressed in a white glove. Olivia stood up and screamed. From another room her father Hiram Flaversham woke and ran inside Olivia's bedroom. She kept screaming that he ran to her.

"Olivia, my dear," he said, holding her. "Was it a nightmare?"

Olivia couldn't say a word that she only shook her head violently, only whimpering. She could still see the figure, not knowing who it was, but the sight of it terrified her. She couldn't breathe a word. All Hiram could do was only hold her, hug her.

It's been about a few days later that Olivia couldn't say another word. She continued having visions through the eyes of someone, that Hiram went to the police. Olivia did hold him but was quiet the entire time.

"My daughter hasn't been herself for the past days," he told them. "I need help."

One of the police mice scoffed.

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know. She won't say a word."

The next thing Hiram knew, Olivia was sent into a mental asylum. He wanted to be with her but the doctors wouldn't allow it.

"Please," he begged to one doctor. "She's my daughter."

"We have to keep her until she is recovered," said one doctor.

"You've only had my Olivia for two days. I want to see her."

"Your daughter has been hallucinating every night and during the day."

"Has she talked recently?"

"No sir."

"May I see her?"

"That will not be necessary." Hiram continued to rebel but still he had no allowance. All he could do was to leave disappointed.

It was a lucky thing that Hiram and Olivia were back in London, because he just remembered someone who helped him before: Basil of Baker Street. Hiram had to ask the police where the famous detective lived that he went straight to the flat. He knocked on the front door answered by the housekeeper.

"Does Basil of Baker Street live here?" Hiram asked Mrs. Judson.

"Yes, it is," Mrs. Judson replied. "But he and Dr. Dawson are not here."

"Will you be expecting him home anytime soon?"

"Why yes. You're very welcome to come inside and wait."

"Thank you."

Hiram was allowed in the flat. From behind, Mrs. Judson closed the door.

"Would you like some tea and cheese crumpets?" Mrs. Judson asked him.

"Please," Hiram said politely. Mrs. Judson walked into the kitchen.

All Hiram could do was wait. He started to think of Olivia on how she was doing at the moment. Is she having another nightmare? Is she okay? He's never seen Olivia in such a scared state before. She's always been such a brave little girl. By the way, it was she who went to Basil before to rescue him. That was three months ago. Now that it was getting close to Halloween, he was hoping to take Olivia to a Halloween party where he and she were invited. Olivia was going to dress up as a princess and he was going to be a sailor.

Suddenly, a door opened and closed that Hiram jumped. He looked up noticing Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson facing back to him.

"Mr. Flaversham!" said Dawson thrilled.

"I'm so relieved to see you!" said Hiram.

"Is it business again?" Basil asked.

"This time it's my daughter."

Hiram started telling Basil everything about Olivia and both of them were listening intensely.

"My goodness," said Dawson.

"There's no one else I can trust," Flaversham remarked.

"I'd like to see her," said Basil.

Now that he finally had someone's trust Hiram took Basil and Dawson straight to the asylum. At first the doctors were hesitant but they reluctantly allowed Basil to see Olivia. By now she was very tired and her eyes were gaunt, as if she hasn't been able to sleep at all. Basil noticed that there were a few wounds on her arms. He never trusted the doctors in asylums.

"I'd like to take her with me," Hiram begged the doctors.

Just then the main doctor of the asylum went to Hiram.

"I've heard just enough of that," said the doctor. "Many families who've come have never gained our trust. With your daughter, we will have the chance."

"I have a warrant to take her with me right now," said Basil.

The main doctor took a quick glance to Basil and said, "You may take her."

Hiram finally had the chance to hold Olivia's hand and he, the detective, and doctor left the asylum. Olivia was taken into Basil of Baker Street's flat and went to sleep instantly. The adults were in the living room, having a conversation.

"She seems distressed," said Dawson. "Something has been haunting Olivia."

"Do you know what it is?" Hiram asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to hear it from her."

Dawson was about to leave the room but was startled to see Olivia with them in the room, listening to a word of their conversation. He didn't say a word Olivia did with, "Is it true?"

The grown mice looked to her.

"Olivia!" said Hiram, shocked and relieved. He ran over and hugged his daughter. "Oh, my dear baron."

"Is it true Daddy?" Olivia asked again. "Is he back?"

"Is whom?"

Olivia looked to Hiram afraid. Only the doctor and toymaker were grinning happily but Basil was stared at Olivia perceptively.

"How long has it been Flaversham?" Basil asked. The Flavershams looked to him. "When has she last talked?"

"Five days," said Hiram.

All of a sudden, Olivia started to writhe and gasp out loud. Hiram held her again, trying to calm her down. In her mind, Olivia could see everything from someone else's point of view. She was running down the streets and came to a mirror. She was no longer Olivia but a rat with torn clothes and yellow menacing eyes that she screamed bloody murder.

"What is my dear?" her father asked. "What's wrong?"

Olivia only shook.

"Please my dear."

"How do you describe it Dawson?" Basil asked.

"I don't know," said Dawson. "She might be either hallucinating or having a vision."

"Vision, indeed," Basil scoffed cynically. He looked to Olivia skeptically but Dawson thought otherwise. Something wasn't right.

"What did you see Olivia?" Dawson asked her.

"N-n-no," said Olivia, still timid. "C-c-can't tell."

After about two more days, Olivia would still have visions of a mysterious rat who looked familiar that she wouldn't tell anyone. Basil didn't know what to do with her but he and Dawson were still on the case, even though they weren't coming up with any solutions. Olivia wouldn't say a word to anyone. She would only eat and sleep. Also, during the days, Basil and Dawson had other cases to deal with.

Lately mice have been dying horribly. There was one mouse they found butchered, one who was sliced, one decapitated, two dismembered, that the list went on and on that the deaths were becoming more violent. It seemed that they were dealing with a serial killer, a madman.

"Who would do this?!" said Dawson outraged.

"A killer," said Basil. "Rest assured, he will be caught." They were looking at the corpse of a mouse who was sliced on the stomach. Basil could tell it was done by a butcher knife.

The murders continued everywhere in London that it seemed all hope was lost for every mouse. Basil and Dawson were on every street in London and they lead to Baker Street. There was one grizzly murder found near Basil's home. He and Dawson were able to deduce that this mouse was slit on the throat and then thrown to the bushes leading to their front door. There was a note written on the mouse's shirt.

 _I have returned. She'll only confuse. R._

Basil read the note over and over twice, three times. The handwriting was so familiar. He ran inside the flat and saw Hiram Flaversham by the fireplace.

"Where's Olivia?" Basil asked.

"In her room." Flaversham replied.

Basil ran to the hallway while Dawson went to Hiram.

"What's happening?" Hiram asked.

"I'm not so sure," said Dawson confusedly.

Basil ran inside the extra bedroom where he knew Olivia was staying. She wasn't only asleep, just relaxing.

"Olivia," he said to her that Olivia looked back. "The visions, what have you seen? You're having visions."

She only stared back to him, not blinking.

"What do you see in the visions? Tell me. What did you see?"

It seemed that Olivia didn't want to talk that she looked away.

Basil pressured her on with, "Tell me!"

Olivia wouldn't look back at him that Basil walked closer to her and yelled, "What did you see? Was Ratigan involved?!"

There, Olivia looked at him but fearfully.

"Where is he?" Basil asked.

"D-don't know," Olivia whispered.

Suddenly she started to writhe but now more violently. Basil watched and asked, "What do you see?"

Olivia was only able to take sharp gasps and stammered, "H-h-house. Kn-kn-knife."

"Where?"

"H-h-h-here."

Basil ran out of the room not knowing that Olivia was following him. They went in the living room where Dawson and Flaversham were by the chairs talking.

"Dawson, Flaversham, go now!" Basil yelled. The two only looked at him confused. "Now! In the kitchen!"

"Basil," said Dawson. "What's going on?"

Before Basil could answer, the door was barged open. There by the doorway was Professor Ratigan. The sight made the mice scream.

It was exactly what Basil alleged. It was Ratigan the whole time. Somehow, he must've survived the fall from Big Ben and has returned; this time for murder. He was still in the same shape as he was after the fall that his clothes were torn everywhere and his eyes had a wild, yet evil, look; and he held a butcher knife. The mice ran out of the room while Ratigan charged to them. The first he grabbed was Flaversham.

"Daddy!" Olivia yelled.

Ratigan held Hiram tightly and stabbed him from the back of the neck.

"NOO!"

Basil had to pick up Olivia and took her into the hallway, closing the door from behind.

"DADDY!" she bellowed.

Basil and Dawson kept running until Mrs. Judson came to them from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Come, hurry!" Basil told her.

"For heaven's sake, why?"

From the doorway came Ratigan. Basil and Dawson kept running but Mrs. Judson screamed in horror. In her state, Mrs. Judson yelled to the oncoming rat, "Don't hurt them!"

Ratigan looked to her and killed her instantly with the knife. He decapitated her that the head rolled down to the ground, which Olivia watched. Still Basil and Dawson ran until they reached a dead end. While he held Olivia, Basil felt around the wood. Dawson looked behind.

"He's coming!" he yelled.

Basil touched one spot on the wood that he pushed. The wall opened like a door that he and Dawson ran into the room. Basil closed the door immediately. He turned on a lamp that was by the wall. It seemed that they were in a secret room that held only boxes. Farther down the room was a window. It wasn't long until they heard clawing and punching coming from the other side of the door. Basil and Dawson looked back horrified.

"We're trapped!" yelled Olivia.

Basil looked to the window.

"No, we're not," he said. "Hurry Dawson!"

The banging and clawing continued while the mice ran to the door. Basil unlocked the small window that was close to the ceiling. He held Olivia up that she climbed out but from behind Basil noticing a light coming from the shattered door. Ratigan was breaking through. Quickly, Basil climbed out through the window that Olivia helped him up. Dawson jumped up to the window but he was suddenly pulled away.

"Dawson!" yelled Basil.

Basil leaned down and reached for Dawson's paw. From behind, Ratigan held Dawson by his feet that he was gripping tightly.

"Don't let me go!" Dawson begged.

"I won't!" Basil told him.

It seemed that Ratigan's strength increased because he gripped tightly onto Dawson's ankle, breaking it. Basil lost his grip on Dawson that Dawson was pulled away from him. All Basil could do was watch his friend die from the vicious rat, hearing his petrified screams and his neck bones breaking.

He got up and held Olivia's hand that the two started running. They kept running coming to an alleyway but they had to stop to catch their breaths. It all happened so suddenly that Basil lost the mice he loved. And for Olivia to lose her father so suddenly. Basil heard her sobbing that the best thing he could do was to hug her, to comfort her. But that was when Basil heard more running. He knew it was Ratigan. Basil picked up Olivia and continued to run.

Ratigan was closing in on them that Basil didn't stop running. He ran as fast as he can but still Ratigan was coming closer. Closer and closer he came until Ratigan threw the dagger onto Basil's back. Basil fell down to the ground dropping Olivia.

"BASIL!" she yelled. Olivia crawled to him.

Ratigan came closer that he shoved Olivia away and took the knife off Basil's back. He was about to stab Basil again until Olivia said, "Professor?"

Ratigan looked to her. "Uncle?"

Even Basil looked to her, shocked. Ratigan dropped the knife and walked closer to Olivia.

"Are you my uncle?" she asked. Ratigan didn't talk but nodded surprising Basil.

Ratigan walked closer to Olivia while she looked to him remorsefully yet fearful. Without warning, Ratigan slashed Olivia across the face. He slashed her again. Basil noticed the knife on the ground that he held it and stood up. Before Ratigan could slash Olivia again Basil stabbed Ratigan from the back. It was as if Ratigan only felt it for a minute that he turned around while the knife was still on him. He held Basil by the neck and raised him up.

Basil was gagging trying to get Ratigan off him while Ratigan took the dagger off his back and stabbed Basil on the leg. Olivia, though, stepped on Ratigan's worm-like tail. He looked behind.

"Let him go!" she demanded.

Ratigan slapped her instead and continued to choke Basil. Olivia again stepped on Ratigan's tail to distract him. Finally, Ratigan let Basil go and turned around to face Olivia. Before he could injure her, Basil took the knife out of his leg, stood up, and again stabbed Ratigan on the back. He continued again and again that blood was pouring out. Basil didn't stop until Ratigan was completely limp.

"Olivia, come," he told her. "Let's go."

Olivia was shaking.

"Come on. He's dead."

"But-but he survived the fall from before," said Olivia. "How did he?"

"Don't worry about that. Come on, let's go."

Olivia went to Basil. The mouse detective, though limping, took the little girl away from the streets leaving Ratigan behind. It felt that the nightmare has finally finished while they continued to walk, heading to Scotland Yard.

Ratigan, though, just opened his eyes. He wasn't dead.


End file.
